Bella Gelato
by Buzzkill34
Summary: "Needy hands reached out. Bodies screamed for contact." Bella&Edward.Rated M.


**Ficawesome Gift Exchange**

**Title: Bella Gelato**

**Written for: FeralandFerla**

**Written By: Buzzkill34**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: **_**One character works at a cafe/ice cream shop and the other character really likes that cafe/ice cream shop, visiting often.**_

**A/N: Huge thanks to my beta Cullenlovingmom, I love her so much that it hurts. Talk to you later in the E/N.**

**EPOV**

I watched her through the glass. She was cleaning the counters, leaning over them slightly. Her hair fell in waves on her shoulders. God, she was most beautiful girl I'd ever seen with her brown hair, pale skin and large, chocolate brown eyes. By that description, you would think she would be ordinary looking , but no, she was extraordinary.

It wasn't just her looks. It was her personality, too. She was no ordinary girl. She was my girl. God, how I wanted her to be my girl. She was my unrequited dream.

I stopped my inner rambling and entered the store. It was a Monday night, so it was empty. The floors were black and white with white tables and black chairs, creating contrast.

As always, the place was exceptionally clean. She looked at me from behind the counter and smiled. I melted. God, I loved her smile, the way her eyes shone everytime she smiled. I wanted to believe that it was _my_ smile. It gave me hope that maybe, just maybe, she liked me just as much as I liked her.

"Hello, Bella. How was today?" I said, trying to sound firm, but it came out as a whisper. She looked directly into my eyes and blushed.

"Good evening, Edward. It was okay. Not much of a crowd. How was your day?" she said in her sweet voice. Her words wrapped me up like a coccoon.

_I'm pathetic and helpless. How can she have this kind of effect on me?_

"It was painfully slow and boring." I laughed, trying to ease my nerves. I looked around, there was no one in the store but us.

"Are you closing up?" I asked, looking through the store.

"Yeah, I was about to," she said looking at the door.

"I'm sorry. I should go," I said, turning around to leave until I heard her voice.

"Oh no! You can stay and order. I always have time for my regular customers," she said, giggling.

I turned around and looked at her. She was looking at me. When our eyes connected, she blushed again, looking away.

"Thank you! I'm not sure what would have happened if I showed up at Alice's without her favorite icecream," I said with mock horror.

She laughed quietly while digging through the fridge."Yeah, I'm sure Alice would kill you if you forgot her icecream. Don't mess with a pregnant lady."

I threw my head back laughing. She knew Alice too well. "Yeah. Tell me about it. She eats icecream almost everynight!" I looked around and sat in a chair.

"So tell me, how is Alice?" she asked, her head halfway in the freezer.

"She's doing okay. I feel sorry for Jasper, though. Poor guy has to endure her shopping trips for the baby." I watched her as she was busy fixing my sister's icecream. The light from the fridge made her glow like an angel.

"Yeah," she said. giggling, " Alice is a force of nature when she's not pregnant. I can only imagine her now."

"She scares the crap out of me," I said, trying to sound firm, but not succeeding. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. Everything in me shifted when we locked eyes. Her eyes were bright, shining with happiness.

"You are beautiful." The words came out before I could stop them. Her eyes grew wide, and I heard her gasp. A beautiful blush covered her entire face, and she bit her bottom lip, casting her eyes down.

_Shit._

"I . . . I'm sorry. That was rude of me." My voice came out as a whisper. _Why did I have to blurt __that__ out?_

I took a few steps back, preparing to leave when I heard her whisper. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

I froze. I wanted to tell her so many things- that I liked her, that she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen- but I didn't want to scare her. I slowly turned back to her. I wanted to see her eyes. She stood less than a foot away, looking at me with an unreadable expression, her eyes glassy.

I reached up and brushed my fingers against her cheek. Her cheeks were red and on fire, burning my fingers. A sigh escaped her lips, and she leaned her head into my hand. That was all the encouragement I needed.

"I think you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Bella. I can't seem to get you out of my mind." I whispered the words that I'd wanted to tell her for as long as I'd known her.

Her face lit up with a beautiful smile. She closed the distance between us and put her hands on my arms. A sigh escaped my mouth, followed by a wide grin.

"Oh, Edward. How I wanted you to saythose words." She raised her hand. and I watched as she brought slowly her hand to cup my cheek.

This was real.

"Edward, I want you. I have wanted you from the first time you walked into this shop. And I hope you want me, too," she said in whisper. Her hands moved up my arms as I stood, gaping like an idiot.

She wanted me! Just like I wanted her. I looked at the woman in front of me. Her blush was evident, but so were the determination and confidence in her words. I realized I hadn't spoken a word.

"Bella . . ." my own voice came as a whisper, "I like you . . . a lot. I can't explain the desire that you bring out in me. This isn't want. This . . . is need." I brushed my hands across her flaming cheeks. She closed her eyes and pressed her cheek into my hand.

"Then . . . have me. I've been waiting for months. I thought you didn't like me as more than a friend." She tried look away, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I brought my hands on the side of her head, forcing her to look directly into my eyes.

"I . . . I thought . . . I wasn't . . ." I said, shaking my head to collect my thoughts. "I never thought you would want me, Bella. I wanted you . . ."

She didn't let me finish. She crashed her mouth into mine. It was hungry, needy, almost animalistic. I responded with the same hunger. She ran her hands through my hair, pulling it tightly. My hands grasped her waist, pressing her against my body. Needy hands reached out. Bodies screamed for contact.

My whole body was on fire. She moaned into the kiss. The sound reached straight to my cock. I pressed my body firmly to hers. She groaned and broke the kiss, leaving both of us gasping for much needed air.

"Oh, god, Edward!" ahe moaned, throwing her head back, exposing her neck. My mouth went straight to her neck, biting, licking, sucking and nibbling. It was like there was a chained monster inside me, begging to be released.

"You are beautiful," I whispered to her neck, causing her body to shiver. My hands roamed her body, learning, memorizing, as if this were the last time they were going to touch her.

"Edward, please . . ." she whispered, begging.

Her back arched as she thrust herself into me, knocking me off balance. I took two steps back with Bella still in my arms. My back hit the counter with a loud thud. I put my hands on her firm, round, tight, little ass and lifted her. She squealed, locking her arms to my neck. I turned her around and put her on the counter. Her face flushed, desire burning in her eyes, just like mine.

"I'm going to learn each and every part of your body tonight," I whispered to her.

Her eyes clouded with lust. I brought my hands under her shirt, feeling her lovely skin. Lifting her shirt over her head slowly, I watched as she held her hands up in the air, eyes closed.

My god, she was exquisite.

There she was, sitting in front of me, with her blue bra. Her breasts were round and full, begging to be released. I stood there, gawking like a man staring at an oasis in the desert. She interpreted my gawking the wrong way and tried to cover them. My hands reached out to hers, holding them back.

"No. . . please, god, no!" I begged. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Please do not hide yourself from me."

She whimpered in response, "Touch me, Edward, please."

My hands went to her breasts, cupping them gently as if they were artifacts from an ancient civilization housed in a museum. I planned to worship them. I brought my fingers to her nipples and felt something hard.

"Bella?"

She grinned mischiveously. "Piercings, Edward."

"Fuck me," I said in shock. This woman, so full of surprises, was going to be the death of me. I put my hands behind her back, unclasping her bra.

And there they were . . . . _Fuck me sideways__! _Her breasts were round, firm and begging to be touched, sucked and licked. I grazed her nipples with my fingers. She moaned and arched her back, closing the distance between our bodies. My mouth went to her nipple, first licking, then sucking. She smelled like strawberries, she tasted, my God . . . . her taste was pure heaven.

"Yesss . . ." she hissed through her teeth. Her hands gripped my shirt, trying to pull it off. I reluctantly pulled my head back and raised my arms.

"Off! Take it off!" she said, giggling while she pulled on my shirt. I grabbed it with my hands, swiftly yanking it over my head. Her breath hitched the moment she looked at my chest. She bit her lip and moved her finger across my abdomen. I shivered involuntarily.

I made my way back to her, closing the distance. The sight whipped cream and chocolate sauce sitting next to her on the counter caught my eye. I picked up bottle of sauce. Her eyes widened, and a long, throaty moan escaped her lips.

".God. Are you serious?" she asked excitedly

I kissed the point between her neck and ear and whispered, "I am going to eat you all up, Bella."

She gasped and put her hands on my shoulders, once again crashing her mouth against mine. There was no dominance, no battle-simply two people giving themselves to each other. I brought the chocolate sauce to her lips, smearing a small amount over them.

She licked her lips and whispered, "Yummy."

I kissed her chocolate-covered lips, sucking her bottom lip while giving it a lick. The taste of Bella covered with chocolate was downright sinful. She took the bottle from my hands, gripped my hair and yanked my head back, smearing sauce all over my mouth. She took my bottom lip in her teeth, pulling it gently. My hands returned to her breasts, pinching and pulling her nipple rings. She threw her head back and moaned again. The sound shot through my already raging hard on.

"More," she whispered.

At that point, I didn't know what she wanted more of- the sauce or my hands-so I gave her both. I squeezed chocolate all over her breasts. The sauce traveled slowly to her stomach, creating trails of chocolate. I brought my hand to her stomach, capturing one trail with my finger and wiped it slowly all over her breasts. I circled my chocolate-covered finger around her nipple, smearing more sauce. I gave it a long lick, flicking her nipple while bringing my finger to her mouth.

She put my finger in her mouth, sucking and twirling her hot tongue on my finger. Her eyes closed, and she moaned.

"Fuckm" she whispered, looking at me through her lust filled eyes. She grabbed the can of whipped cream and grinned at me mischievously.

"Hmmm . . . Edward with whipped cream," she said, her voice trailing off into another moan.

She raised the can to my mouth, spraying whipped cream all over my face. She attacked, licking and biting my jaw.

_S__hit!_

She was eating me. I lost control, grabbing her cheeks with both hands, and attacked her mouth. Our tongues met, creating a taste that was chocolate mixed whipped cream. I was getting impatient, but I wanted to make this last as long as I could.

I pulled her body to mine, our chests pressing into the other's tightly, smearing cholocate all over our bodies.

"I want to taste you," I said as my hands moved to her pants. She put her hands on the counter, pushing her hips up as I removed her pants. Her panties matched her bra. They were dripping wet in the crotch.

"Fuck! You are so wet."

"For you, Edward, only for you."

My fingers caressed her panties. She bucked her hips, responding immediately.

"Please, please, Edward . . . hurry!" She was gasping for air.

I put my hands on her panties, sliding them down. There she was, Bella Swan, standing in front of me, completely and gloriously naked. The sight almost brought me to my knees.

She covered her stomach with chocolate sauce. My eyes widened at the sight before me-Bella, naked and spread, covered in motherfucking chocolate sauce, travelling down her stomach. My hands softly touched the insides of her thighs, spreading her legs. I gave her clit one slow, long lick.

"Jesus!" she moaned, slapping her hands on the counter. I found myself grinning in response.

As I started to lick, I pushed one finger inside, moving in and out slowly. She started to breathe heavily, whimpering in response. Quickly adding a second finger, I started sucking her clit while pumping my fingers faster.

"Oh . . . Oooohhh . . . Gooood . . . Yessss."

Her whole body tensed as she came around my fingers. I watched her as she rode out her orgasm, shivering, panting.

Never in my life I had seen anything as beautiful as Bella enjoying her orgasm and knowing that I had caused it.

When her breathing relaxed, she looked at me through her eyelashes and whispered, "Let's close the shop, so that I can have you all night."

That was how our nightly rituals began. Every night, I came to her shop to watch her, taste her and talk to her.

It wasn't just about sex. It was about Bella.

When we started dating, everything was so easy and happy. When I was with her, _I_ was happy and easy.

"Sweetheart, you're quiet tonight. What's wrong?"

The sweet voice of my love brought me out of my musings. I looked to my right and saw Bella, her head on my shoulder, looking at me with all the love she had for me. It had been two years, but our love only grew over time. Now, we were living, sleeping and waking up together.

"Would you believe that I was thinking about our first night together?" My mouth formed a grin as I kissed her foreheadm and a sigh escaped her lips.

"Yeah, that night was perfect," she murmered. Before she could say anything else, I brought my lips to her neck, planting an open-mouthed kiss there.

"Would you like a repeat of that night?" My words caused her to shiver. She lifted her head from my shoulders and gave me a slow kiss.

"I'll get the whipped cream, you get the sauce," she said eagerly

Yeah, I was one lucky bastard.

x-x-x

E/N: Yeah, that's it. Feral and Ferla, hope you guys like it. I may have turned your prompt into something kinky, so apologies in advance, LOL. Just know that I had so much fun writing this because you were my recipients, so I tried my best. Love you, mwah.

Buzzy


End file.
